A Whole New Game
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, Let the Games Begin. After Rose and Scorpius graduate there's just one more thing to do.


This is for all of you that gave me such great responses to Let the Games Begin. I thought about doing a multi-chapter thing but I really adore how this turned out. I really hope that you guys do as well.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I felt Ali pulling the last curler out of my hair and letting it bounce before she spelled it into place. She used a couple pins to make sure that everything was in its place before she hair sprayed the hell out of it. There was no way that my hair could look like poop on a day like this. This was going to be the biggest day of my life.<p>

Suddenly the door flew open and my mother flew in with Ginny and Luna hot on her heels. I saw that there was a bag draped over my mother's arm and I knew it was my dress. I stood up on shaky feet and let the silk of my robe fall off of my shoulders and onto the floor.

My mother slid the bag off of the dress and my breath froze in my throat. I forgot how beautiful this gown was and now it was mine to where. After I had my slip on I pulled the heavy fabric on over it and when it was zipped up it fit me like a glove.

"Rosie, you're going to be the most beautiful bride in the entire world," mum said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I can't believe my baby's getting married."

"And to a Malfoy, nonetheless," a gruff voice said from outside the door. "I can't believe that was who you chose to fall in love with, it's like you're trying to kill me. Is it too late to try and bribe you out of it?"

"Daddy, I love Scorpius more than anything in the entire world. He's the one I want to fall asleep with at night and wake up with in the morning. He's such a pure soul and nothing at all like his father, when are you going to give him a chance?" I asked, walking over and wrapping my arms around his waist.

His sigh rattled his whole chest. "I know you love him and I know that he loves you too, that's the only reason I agreed to this. Well that and you're mum and Ginny sort of scare me. You just looks so beautiful, I have to be protective."

I giggled before I heard a throat being cleared from behind us. I turned around to see Victorie standing there with a beautiful oval locket in her hands, "When every Weasley gets married they have to wear this. It's the something old and the something borrowed. You have a blue flower in your hair, now all you need is something new."

"That would be where all of us come in," Albus said, walking in with Hugo, James, and Lily behind him. Then he pulled a satin box out of his lapel pocket and handed it to me. "It's a little something that we all pitched in for. We thought it would be perfect for today."

It was a beautiful diamond bracelet that had my eyes tearing up and me pulling them all into a monster hug. Even Lily; a few years back she apologized to me for everything and now we were like best friends again. It was rather lovely.

I felt a hand on my lower back and turned to see Grandma Molly standing there. "You're following in my footsteps, what with getting married straight out of Hogwarts. I don't regret a minute of my life with Arthur but I want to make sure that you realize what you're doing. You're never going to get a chance with anyone other than the Malfoy boy. Is that what you want, Rosie?"

I didn't miss a beat. "He's my everything, grandma. He's a kind, gentle, loving soul and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. I know that I'm never going to find anyone that fits with me and I'm perfectly fine with that. As far as I'm concerned I don't need anyone else to keep me happy as long as I have my best friend by my side."

She nodded and kissed my cheek before they all scurried to the seat. The only ones left were my father and I. I looked over and saw a solo tear making its way down his cheek and I felt myself start to break. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms as tightly as I possibly could around his torso. I was such a daddy's girl that much hadn't changed over the years.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married today. What am I going to do without you picking out my clothes for me or telling me what to get your mother for her birthday or Valentine's Day?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"I'm getting married, daddy, not dying. I'll always be here to help you with everything," I whispered into his jacket. "I'll always be your little girl, okay?"

I felt him nod but before he could say anything the Wedding March began. I gripped his arm firmly in my hands and depended on him to keep me on my feet. But he was always my protector; I didn't think he was going to stop now.

Walking into the main room made me slightly dizzy; there were so many people inside. I looked up towards the alter and locked eyes with Scorpius. I knew that whatever I was feeling before was stupid and all I wanted to do now was get to that perfect boy waiting for me at the end.

When we got there and my father kissed my forehead I had to hold back my tears. When I turned to Scorp every memory I ever had of him came rushing back at me. The fights, the tears, the hugs and kisses, every twist and turn that got us to right where we are right now; the things that I wouldn't change for the world.

I took his hands in mine and gave him the biggest smile that I could. I needed this man in my life more than I thought possible. He was like the anchor that kept my feet on the ground and my head in the clouds.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered as everyone started to sit down. "I'm so lucky that you're going to be all mine."

Soon enough it was time for us to exchange the vows that we had written for each other. Scorpius was going first and I had to prepare myself for whatever was going to happen next. I knew they were going to be insanely heartfelt and I needed to make sure that I wouldn't cry and embarrass myself in front of everyone.

"Rose you're everything that I've ever wanted. I've loved you since the very first time that I laid my eyes on you; I've known that you're the one I wanted to marry. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world and you were able to look past all of the things that I put you through. We got here after everything and I wouldn't change anything," he said, his eyes were filling up with tears. "You're my girl and you're always going to be my girl. I love you."

I smiled and felt my tears brim over. He was never like this in front of people; it was always something that he saved for me. I knew that I should have some jealousy but right now the joy inside of me was completely blinding.

"Scorpius, you're the most beautiful man I have ever met. You showed me that I was better than what other people made me think. You made me feel beautiful when I never thought it was possible. I couldn't imagine myself loving someone more than I do you, I don't even know if it's possible. All I've wanted since the first day of Hogwarts was to be with you," I said, the tears I had before were steadily falling now. "I love you more than anything and I can't wait to be married to you."

He smiled at me before we had to turn back to the preacher. After everything else happened he announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

He took my face in his hands and pulled me to him. I put all of the emotion that I'd been holding back the entire ceremony into that kiss. I felt a couple of his tears fall making more of mine fall as well. When we pulled back he used his thumb to wipe them off of my cheeks.

"Looks like you're stuck with me now," he whispered, threading our fingers together. "Are you ready for that? Our life together isn't going to be easy."

I nodded and turned to face everyone in the building with us. I saw the tears streaming down my mother and Ginny's faces and the smile on Harry but a frown on my dad's. I blew a kiss at him to try and show him that I still needed him to be my number one. When he saw it a small smile wormed its way onto his face.

"I now present you with Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy," the preacher said and sparks shot out of the tip of his wand. "You can kiss her some more if you like or you can go down the aisle."

"I've got a better idea," Scorpius whispered to me.

Then he picked me up bridal style and ran down the aisle with me. He shut the door to my fitting room and started kissing me. I knew that it was going to be this way for the rest of our lives and I couldn't wait for it.

* * *

><p>I hope this was good enough for all of you all. You gave me such good reviews that I had to give you something in return.<p> 


End file.
